The Lorax' Horrible Nightmare
by DeadlySpider888
Summary: After The Once-ler says something one night at dinner, later that night The Lorax has a nightmare and runs to tell Oncie about it. One-shot.


**I don't remember where I got the idea for this one, but please enjoy. I'm not that great at humor but I'll give it my best shot. I don't own the Lorax or its characters. Go ahead and flame if you want, tell me what you do and don't like.**

* * *

It was oddly quiet inside the Lurkim, save for sound of silver ware on plates. In the kitchen, where there was a table for four, two figures sat across from each other. One, on the left was the tall, green clad old man once-ler. On the right was the short, peanut shaped and orange guardian of the forest, The Lorax. It was a rather awkward silence as the two poked away at their gelatin meals. It had surprised both The Once-ler and The Lorax that the people of Thneedville ate mostly gelatin meals, since they didn't have any plants to feed off of.

"Sssooo…" said the Lorax, trying for a conversation. Once-ler glanced up from his gelatin meal. "Ah… does it get lonely around here, all by your self?"

The old man shrugged indifferently. "Eh, I'm used to it by now…"

"But isn't it like… _creepy _or anything?" asked the Lorax, "living alone in the middle of a wasteland with the ghosts of your past waiting just outside your door to haunt you?"

"Oh it's not just waiting," the elder replied, his eyes seemed to grow distant for a moment as he spoke, "it's already in here with me… since the day I moved in, heck, since the day you left! What I've done to this place has haunted me everyday since that last tree fell…"

Another silence fell over the table, this one carrying more wait than the last one had. The Once-ler cleared his throat to break it before it became too much.

"What about you, Mustache?" he said, gesturing a hand toward the orange guardian, "got any regrets?"

"Hhmm…" said the Lorax, pretending to look thoughtful for a moment before shaking his head, "nnope! None whatsoever."

"Oh really, none whatsoever?" the Once-ler crossed his arms as he said this, "all right then, how about fears? Surely you have something you fear, everyone does."

The Lorax shook his head again, a small smile pulling at the edges of his fuzzy lips. "Sorry Beanpole, but what I used to fear has already been done... thanks to you."

Once-ler rolled is eyes in annoyance and nodded slightly, "yeah, yeah it's my fault I know… But," he brought a finger up and pointed it at the Lorax, "I made up for it, didn't I? The trees are coming back, so you can't hold that against me anymore!"

"Oh, I think I can." The fuzz ball replied smugly, making the elder growl in annoyance and glare. Deciding not to reply, he turned his glare onto the broccoli shaped jello on his plate, stabbing his fork into it.

Later that night, The Lorax settled into a rather small bed that the Once-ler had put together for him with some old pipes and a large but comfortable couch cushion as a mattress. Next to him was a small stand with a lamp, also made from spare pipes. The lamp spiraled upward where the bulb stuck out somewhat to the side. There was a small switch on the opposite side of the bulb, which the Lorax flicked off. Pulling the pink thneed blanket over him, he let out a huge yawn before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

_He was standing on a tall foot stool that was half the Once-ler's height. Said beanpole was standing next to him, holding a bible and dressed like a priest and he was young again, smiling widely. Glancing down, The Lorax saw that he was wearing a tux with a small purple flower on it. He looked to his left and realized he was in church. There was a lilac colored carpet going from the doors all the way down the isle. In the seats were their old friends and Once-ler's Uncle Ubb. Looking in front of him, he could see Once-ler's, mother dressed in lilac and standing off to the side. He looked his left again, lower this time and he saw Pipsqueak, wearing a tux holding a small pillow with two golden rings on it. The chubby bar-ba-loot was beside Pipsqueak, also in a tux._

_ "What's going on here?" asked the Lorax._

_Suddenly, the doors of the church burst open and Brett and Chet came skipping in, wearing dresses. Chet wore pink, throwing purple petals from a brown woven basket, and Brett in lilac, throwing pink petals._

"_What the _heck?_" _

_The Lorax realized that The Once-ler was talking and turned to glance up at the tall man, but something made his eyes flicker to the front of him, where he saw a huge thing cloaked in white, a veil covered its face and it held a bouquet of purple flowers._

_ "And by the power invested in me, because I'm awesome," said the Once-ler, drawing the attention of the orange guardian, "I now pronounce you, husband and wife… __**you may kiss the bride!" **__with those last words, the Once-ler's voice suddenly became demonic and the world around them became a black void. _

_ "Wait, what?" the Lorax looked back in front of him in time for the giant thing to lift up the veil, revealing the face of none other than Aunt Grizelda herself. She had a dreamy expression on her face as she puckered up her lips, leaning in…_

"AAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" he jolted up right in the bed, eyes wide as they could go and filled with the utmost terror. He leaped out of his bed, running out of the small room that was his own, running up the stairs and thrusting open the door, letting it slam behind him as he bounded up the outside stairs that lead up to The Once-ler's room, the chill air doing nothing against his thick fur as a light breeze blew.

Not bothering to knock, he threw open the door, which bounced off the wall with a loud bang, making the Once-ler jolt upright in his bed with a startled snort.

"Huh, wha…?" he said groggily, mind still practically asleep. The door slammed shut just after The Lorax ran inside and said fuzz ball jumped onto the bed next to the elder.

"Oh, I just had the most horrible, _horrifying nightmare!_" The Lorax exclaimed, sounding greatly distressed.

"Wha…?" the Once-ler turned his attention to the orange creature, "nightmare?"

"Yeah! You were there, n' all the animals from the forest, your family-"

"My family was there?"

"Yeah! And your brothers were wearing dresses-"

"Wait, what?" the once-ler was now more awake and raised an eyebrow at this.

"And- oh this is the worst part- I was about marry your _Aunt Grizelda!"_

"My Aunt Grize-" the Once-ler suddenly burst out into hysterical laughter when the words of his orange and furry friend registered in his head and The Lorax was taken aback, staring at him in shock

"Wh… what's so funny?" he asked.

"Y…you…" the old man could barely get the words out through his laughter, "you were going to… to…_ marry_ my Aunt Grizelda! That's too funny!" His laughter slowly began to die down as the tree guardian glared at him.

"It was _not _funny!" he snapped and the once-ler snickered with a huge grin on his face and nodded. "Now can I sleep here with you or not?"

The old man sighed, though his smile remained as he nodded again. The Lorax crawled underneath the covers without another word and turned his back to The Once-ler. Said man rolled his eyes in amusement and settled back down, pulling up the blanket.

"G'night, Mustache."

"Night, Beanpole…" the Lorax muttered.

* * *

**I apologize if anyone seems out of character here. Please review!**


End file.
